I'll Remember
by YueSoEul
Summary: I'll always remember, even when time pass... I'll remember...


This one is for Janine who suggested the song that inspired this fanfiction. I don't know why, but the song reminded me the dynamic between Yi Jeong and Eun Jae. I know we all love SoEul, but I've always wondered how Eun Jae would feel to finally see Yi Jeong moving on and having a wonderful life with the love of his life. Plus, I fear the Yi Jeong and Ga Eul shipper chasing me with pitchforks if I write another story where Yi Jeong and Ga Eul do not end up together, well, for now heheh... I make no promises for the future... **One-shot**!

* * *

"Eun Jae..." Yi Jeong gasped, surprised to see the woman standing before him. Cha Eun Jae, his first love, the woman who he had learned to let go. He was surprised, no, that was still an understatement; he was more like every bit shaken by her reappearance. His eyes traveled, watching the guest walking passed patting him on the back, congratulating him as they went. He managed a nod and a smile on queue but his gaze never quite left Eun Jae. "Congratulations," Eun Jae managed to find her voice after standing fixed before Yi Jeong without a word. It was awkward, that was the only way she could explain their meeting. She wasn't even sure what she had expected from it, something? No, Eun Jae wasn't expecting anything. She just had to see his face.

Yi Jeong managed a small nod. "Thanks," He answered, his voice was hoarse and nothing liked his own. He could feel his palms sweating underneath gloves covering both of his hands. "I'm sorry," He managed after letting another chorus of silence filled the space between him and Eun Jae as he greeted several move guests. Eun Jae offered him a small smile, nothing cynical about it, if anything, it she looked serene with a hint of sadness dangling from the corner of her eyes. "What for?" Eun Jae replied softly, keeping her hands to herself even when she wanted nothing more than to just reach out and trace her fingers on Yi Jeong's handsome face. He looked happy, very happy indeed, only slightly uneasy and no doubt due to her presence.

"I –" Yi Jeong began but stopped as another guest had stopped to shake his hand and offered him a hearty congratulation. "Is Hyung with you?" He asked instead after the woman walked passed, leaving him with Eun Jae alone all over again. Eun Jae could only nod her head slowly and look towards her left, finding Il Hyun in the crowd, talking to several faces she had come to know pretty well over the years. She turned to face Yi Jeong again just in time to catch him nodding and waving at the group of people who had noticed them looking their way. Neither group move, instead after a quick exchange of smiles and small waves, Eun Jae found herself standing in front of just Yi Jeong again.

"So, the Casanova is finally settling down?" Eun Jae asked. She tried to sound amused but Yi Jeong found it hard to miss the hint of sorrow in her tone, but he tried to brush it off, thinking that he was probably just imagining it. A bitter smile broke onto his face as he swallowed hard. There were memories of which he once wished he could take back but now not anymore. "I can't see myself without her," He replied honestly. It was the truth, even thought it was hard to say it, Yi Jeong knew it was necessary. He watched as Eun Jae nodded somberly. "Are you happy?" Eun Jae found herself asking before she even comprehended it. Yi Jeong's expression softened as he realized that he wasn't making up things inside his head. Eun Jae's question had confirmed his suspicion.

Yi Jeong's eyes darted across the room once again, landing on a small figure of a woman dressed in white. She was glowing, beautifully dressed in such simplicity that could still take anyone's breath away. A smile crept up on his face as he saw her turned as if realizing that his gaze had fallen upon her. His smile broadened when he saw her cheerful expression, mouthing; I love you towards him before turning back to her friends. Right then, he felt as if he had found every answer to all questions he had. "I don't know anything but happiness," Yi Jeong stated as he turned back to face Eun Jae. A small nod; that was the only thing Eun Jae could manage.

"My brother, he's a good person," Yi Jeong spoke again after a moment of silence. The endless stream of guests coming up to him seemed to have stopped. "He's lucky to have you," He added, a genuine smile formed on his lips. Eun Jae felt her breath hitched but managed to mask it by smiling back. "I think it's me who's lucky to have him," Eun Jae replied humbly as she stole a glance at Il Hyun who was still in a deep conversation with a few of the other guests present, Yi Jeong on the other hand could only nod and grin. "Eun Jae," Yi Jeong called slowly, regaining Eun Jae's attention as she turned back to face him. His mind was racing to find the right words to say, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Eun Jae smiled, as if reading his mind. It was the same smile Yi Jeong had seen before, only once. The day she had asked him to meet him at the rooftop, the one day he once had wished he could relive, not anymore. "Don't forget me," She said slowly. "I could never," Yi Jeong replied sincerely, promising that his memories of her would never fade. The again, he doubted he ever will, she was the first person he had ever loved, yet, in the same time he understood that the moment of which should be between him and Eun Jae and him had come and gone. It was a once in a lifetime chance that they both had missed. He had found his place and she was settling to find hers as well.

"Sunbae," A soft voice throttled Yi Jeong back to the present. He turned to find the vision of beauty in white walking towards him with a smile on her face; Ga Eul. It was contagious as he couldn't help to smile back at her. "Teacher," Ga Eul turned to greet Eun Jae. "Ga Eul," Eun Jae replied briskly, as she tried to mask the swirl of emotion before it betrayed her. Instinctively, Yi Jeong found Ga Eul's waist and pull her closer to him, causing her to blush. "I'm glad you could come," Ga Eul added, focusing her attention fully onto Eun Jae instead of the heat emitting from Yi Jeong's arm that was encircling her waist.

"Thank you for inviting us," Eun Jae replied sweetly, trying not to appear bothered by the sight of Yi Jeong leaning lovingly onto Ga Eul. "If it was up to Yi Jeong, I think he'd probably forget he had a brother," She added, trying to joke but her mouth felt as dry as sandpaper. A smile brightened up Ga Eul's face as slapped Yi Jeong's forearm playfully. "Yah, I knew it, you forgot to invite your own brother," Ga Eul stated, turning her attention towards Yi Jeong who could only smile sheepishly back at her. Truth be told, he had indeed forgot as his mind was preoccupied only with the idea of Ga Eul in his life, nothing else seemed to matter much to him other than her. "Sorry," He apologized, pulling a sympathetic look.

"That really –" Ga Eul begun but her words were cut short when another voice drowned hers. "We'd like to invite the bride and groom to share their first dance," Woo Bin's voice came through the speaker. Both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul turned to look at Woo Bin who stood on the stage with Jae Kyung attached to him. A small laugh escaped from Yi Jeong's mouth as he watched Jae Kyung tried to steal the microphone away from Woo Bin. It was funny seeing the couple; there were never a dull moment with the two around. "Yes, their first dance, So Yi Jeong, Chu Ga Eul, if you please," Jae Kyung voice filled the room as soon as she had successfully steal the microphone away from Woo Bin.

Amused, Yi Jeong started to laugh and shook his head lazily as he pulled Ga Eul along with him towards the dance floor. Gently, he pulled her closer to him, placing his hand into hers and guiding her to dance as the music started to play beautifully. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" Yi Jeong whispered slowly as they danced. A small smile formed on Ga Eul's lips as she shook her head and blush, it was easy to make her smile and embarrassed. "No?" Yi Jeong asked playfully. Ga Eul could only shake her head slowly. "Well then, I love you," He whispered to her lovingly as he continued to dance.

Out in the corner, Eun Jae managed a smile as she watched the newly wedded couple danced. Soon enough Il Hyun appeared to stand beside her, lacing his fingers with hers. There are regrets in her life; not fighting harder for Yi Jeong was part of it. However, the moments for them to be had passed. She would always be Eun Jae in Yi Jeong's life but she understood that what Yi Jeong had always needed was Ga Eul. Ga Eul was his strength, the kind Eun Jae could never be.

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 18th August 2011


End file.
